


Kinktober Day 17: Mirror

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Anders meets up with Hawke for their first night together. Soon he realises that Hawke has a special kink.





	Kinktober Day 17: Mirror

He never thought that he would fall in love ever again, at least not that hard; but he did. The man he had laid eyes on was also a mage, an apostate with dark and wild hair. He was manly and very muscular; totally his type. He supported his idea of freeing the mages and stood behind his doings without thinking twice. Anders rarely found people that accepting of his ideals, but not with this man; Hawke was special. The muscular mage even accepted Justice and didn’t ask him weird questions; it made him happy.

For now, they only had kissed, but the kiss tasted like more; like intense and hot nights. This night he would be able to taste him fully, not only his lips but also his body. Anders was excited, he had bathed today; twice. He put on his best robe, the colors were dark purple and black; a robe he got from Warden Commander Amell. He left his clinic at dawn, so it was already dark when he arrived at Hawkes house. The blonde mage took a deep breath and knocked; to his surprise, the door was opened instantly and the man he adored stood in front of him. Anders swallowed silently at the sight, the man wore noble clothing made from silk; it enveloped his strong body and accentuated the muscles. Hawke stretched his hand out to him and without thinking the blonde’s hand grabbed it, with a pull he entered the house. The taller man led him upstairs into large a room; the bedroom. They sat down at the bed and for a few moments it was silent; the only sound that echoed through the room was the crackling from the fireplace.

“I’m really happy that you came, Anders.” The dark-haired man said and took his hands into his own. Anders swallowed hard and looked at their hands, his own pulse was already racing.

“Of course I came. I wouldn’t have missed this.” The blonde one whispered softly and rubbed his thumb over Hawkes rough hands. 

A smile curls upon the muscular man’s lips and Anders feels himself smile back. The rough hands of his partner let his own go and touch his cheeks; softly he pulls him towards him and their lips touch. The kiss is soft, innocent, and sweet; at least for a few seconds. Hawke’s kiss gets hungrier and Anders feels himself being pushed down into the soft sheets. The strong hands open the belts of his robes with clever fingers, the kiss stops and Hawke pulls the robe over Anders' head. With a cheeky smirk, he throws the robe into a corner of the room, making Anders shiver. Hawke’s smile always made him shiver; the curl of the man’s lips was just so sexy that his body automatically reacted.

“Garrett...” Anders whispers and sits up, his own hands opening the buttons of Hawke’s shirt. His fingers glide over Hawkes sturdy chest and through the soft hair on his chest; fluently he removes the shirt and it drops down onto the bed. With quick fingers, Anders loosens Hawke’s pants and pulls them down, to his surprise the taller one wears no small clothes. He throws the pants away and pushes Hawke onto his back, swiftly he kneels between his athletic thighs. Hawke supports himself on his elbows and watches him with curious eyes; Anders' heart flutters. The Healer swallows, closes his eyes, and lowers his face down to Hawke’s erection. His mouth closes around Hawke’s hot cock and begins to suck; even swallowing him. His movements are intense and he loves how Hawke tastes. His tongue circles around the tip; his teeth softly scratch over the sensitive skin which makes Hawke moans loudly; the sound going directly to his own cock. Hawke’s hand grabs his hair and pulls him harshly away; the burning pain only adds to his own arousal.

“Watching you is quite nice... especially from another angle.” Hawke murmurs and looks up, Anders instantly follows and notices a huge mirror that is attached to the ceiling.

“What... why?” Anders asks with confusion which is answered by a low chuckle.

“I just love watching my partners... it’s a kink of mine.” Hawke says casually and pulls Anders close.

“Wanna know what I would love to see?” The dark haired man questions him. Anders shakes his head.

“I wanna see how you ride my hard cock until your orgasm shakes you.” Hawke’s low voice rumbles erotically and the blonde’s cock twitches with interest. The healer strips out of his small clothes and climbs on top of Hawke’s thighs.

“If you like watching, you’ll probably enjoy this,” Anders states and puts his fingers into his mouth for lubrication. He starts to stretch himself thoroughly; first one, then two, and at last three fingers. He feels Hawke’s eyes through the mirror, his hard length pressing against the muscular man's abdomen.

“That should be enough.” The blonde one murmurs and lowers himself onto the males cock, taking it in deeply. He gives himself a moment to adjust to Hawke’s large cock and then begins to move. Slowly at first, enjoying the slow feeling of Hawke entering him, but soon it isn’t enough; his speeds up. Shortly after he raises his pace, the sound of moans echo throughout the bedroom. The dimmed light of the fireplace throws soft shadows onto the wall. Hawke’s eyes are locked onto Anders’ face, which is sweaty and red from arousal.

“Soon.” Anders moans as his head drops back, a sign for Hawke to change the view from the man in front of him to the mirror above. He watches how Anders rides his dick; sees how the blonde’s cock rubs on his rock hard abs. A few moments later the healer shakes as his orgasm overtakes him.   
Hawke enjoys the sight, he sees how relaxed the man looks, the mouth sensually opened, his cock shooting out the milky liquid. Just an instant later Hawke empties his load into Anders’ warm hole, witnessing how Anders’ body shudders because of the feeling. They stay in this position, savor the feeling of their connected bodies. They smile at each other and share a sweet kiss that promised even more.


End file.
